Dimensión Alterna
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Dan y Drago atraviesan un portal dimensional y llegan a una dimensión diferente, una dimensión en donde han pasado varios años y Naga fue quien derrotó a los peleadores Bakugan, ¿Podrán Dan y Drago regresar a su dimensión y salvar la alterna?
1. Prólogo

_**1/20**_

_**Título: Dimensión Alterna**_

_**Principal Pairing: Daruno – DanXRuno**_

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

_**Dato: Básicamente, el orden del fic, es durante Bakugan La Batalla (La primera temporada)**_

_**Advertencia: Spoiler de (Creo) el capítulo 14 de la primera temporada, creo que es el 14, si no, ustedes sabrán a cuál capítulo me refiero U.U**_

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

_**I**_

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

Siguieron caminando por la cueva oscura buscando algún indicio del núcleo infinito, hasta ese momento no había nada, pero no podían darse el lujo de rendirse, después Naga seguramente lo encontraba. Siguieron caminando hasta que un hueco se abrió en el suelo y todos cayeron por él gritando, excepto su amigo, como era de esperarse. Todos cayeron de una forma comprometedora: La pelinaranja sentada sobre el pelinegro – cosa que le recordó a cuando eran niños y una amiga de ambos había caído sobre el pelinegro –, el pequeño rubio con una mano en el pecho de la peliplata y sobre ella, él sobre la peliceleste, pero los anteriores sobre él.

-Podrían… ¿Quitarse de encima?-Preguntó rojo al verse tan cerca de la peliceleste.

Acataron la orden y él se quitó de encima de su amiga. Caminaron un rato hasta que un brillo multicolor les segó, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, no vieron cómo Vestroia estaba destruyéndose poco a poco, sino que se abrió un portal dimensional que intentaba arrastrar a Runo hacia él.

-¡Runo!-Exclamó Alice tomándola de la mano.

Alice también era arrastrada por el portal dimensional, pero fue sujetada por Julie, que a su vez fue sujetada por Marucho, éste por Dan y Shun le sujetó a él; el peleador Ventus intentaba sostenerse de una roca, pero se estaba resbalando poco a poco. Jaló a los demás y pudo ponerlos a salvo, pero él estaba siendo arrastrado por el portal dimensional, Dan le sostuvo y evitó que entrara al portal.

-¡¿Estás bien? Shun!-Le preguntó.

-¡Sí!-Asintió intentando sujetarse de algo.

Dan ya no podría seguir aguantando más, así que jaló a Shun para que se pusiera a salvo, pero el castaño fue quien terminó siendo arrastrado por el portal dimensional junto con su compañero Bakugan.

-¡Dan!-Gritaron Julie, Marucho y Alice.

-¡Drago!-Ésta vez fueron Gorem y Preyas quienes gritaron.

-¡Dan, Drago!-Exclamaron Shun y Skyress frustrados.

-¡Dan, Drago!-Gritaron Runo y Tigrera angustiadas y al borde del llanto-Por favor, que estén bien…-Rogaron.

-_"Dan…"_-Pensaba Runo llorando.

-_"… Drago…"_-Pensaba Tigrera tristemente.

-_"… Por favor… Espero que estén bien… Por favor…"_-Pensaron las dos angustiadas.

-_"Dan, Drago… Más les vale estar bien…"_-Pensaban Shun y Skyress seriamente, aunque el primero con el seño fruncido-Maldito seas Naga-Mascullaba Shun entre dientes.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Sé que es corto, pero éste solo es el prólogo, como sea, qué les pareció ^^**_

_**Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_

_**Dejen reviews please… ^^**_


	2. ¿Dimensión Alterna?

_**2/20**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews, aquí está el segundo capítulo ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

_**II**_

_**¿Dimensión Alterna?**_

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que estaba en medio de un bosque con varios árboles destrozados y podridos, con las hojas secas y los árboles casi ya sin ellas, se incorporó y notó que su compañero estaba a su lado así que lo movió un poco-¿Eh… Q-qué pasa… D-Dan…? –

-No lo sé, solo sé que un portal dimensional nos atrapó y luego terminamos en…-Miró a su alrededor-¿Un bosque destrozado? –

-Eso parece-Dijo Drago posándose sobre el hombro del castaño-¿En dónde estamos Dan? –

-Parece un bosque de Warding… –

En ese momento, varios kunais fueron hacia él, Dan gritó asustado y se alejó de allí gateando rápidamente. Cuando se giró, vio cómo llegaba frente a él una persona: medía 126,8 cm aproximadamente, vestía con una camisa manga larga negra de cierre y dejando al descubierto el ombligo y con el símbolo ventus en verde en el lado izquierdo, una cinta atando una chokuto a su espalda, unos guantes verdes _**(N/A: Como los de Sora Takenouchi y Taichi Yagami, solo que verdes)**_, unos leggins de cuero negro, unas botas un poco arriba de los tobillos de color negro, una bufanda verde sobre los hombros y ocultándole el rostro.

Notó que iba sobre una overbike _**(N/A: Como la de Ulrich Stern)**_-¿Qui-quién e… Res…?-Notó que por su estatura, parecía un niño o niña.

Lo único que se le veía eran sus ojos, su mirada era celeste con la pupila rasgada y que se veían fríos e inexpresivos-Responde-Demandó Drago desconfiado.

Una esfera Ventus saltó al hombro del incógnito/a y se abrió-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Aliados de Naga? –

-¿Naga? ¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó Drago.

Soltó un suspiro y se quitó la bufanda dejando al descubierto un cabello azabache lacio sobre los hombros _**(N/A: Como Yumi Ishiyama *u*)**_, su color de piel era medio morena y llevaba consigo un tipo de pulsera de color verde, solo que era de metal-Si son aliados de Naga-Dijo ésta vez la chica.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Preguntó Dan al ver una niña tan joven y a la vez tan fría.

-Te pregunté…-Sacó una chokuto-Si eres aliado de Naga –

Dan tragó saliva al ver la espada de la niña-Y-yo… Yo no… A-ayu-do a… Na-Na… Ga… –

Se bajó de su overbike acercándose al castaño-No te creo-Respondió frunciendo el seño.

Dan palideció, pero Drago se puso en frente de su compañero-Nosotros peleamos contra Naga –

La niña alzó su chokuto estando frente a Dan, que solo palideció más-Eso no te ayudará –

Ya iba a clavarle la chokuto a Dan, si no fuera porque alguien le habló-Detente Suteichi –

Los cuatro presentes miraron hacia la dirección de donde vino la voz y vieron a un hombre sobre una de las ramas de uno de los árboles, era de cabello negro con ojos dorados – aunque su ojo izquierdo era cubierto por unas vendas – y piel medio morena, vestía con una gabardina de cuero gris, camisa negra, guantes negros, bufanda verde sobre los hombros, pantalón de mezclilla negro con un cinturón gris donde lleva una katana con la nagasa_*****_ transparente y con unas letras verdes en medio, y zapatos de color negro.

-¿Qué pasa oto-san?-Preguntó la niña ya más tranquila bajando su arma.

-Déjalo, nuestra misión es llevarlos a un lugar seguro y protegerles, no hacerles daño…-Dirigió su vista hacia el castaño, pero abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al verlo-¿Da-Dan…? –

-¿E-eh…? ¿M… Me… Cono-ces…? –

La niña le miró con sorpresa y escepticismo-¿Es él? Imposible –

Una esfera Ventus saltó al hombro del padre de la niña-Drago…-Susurró, pero fue audible para el bakugan Pyrus.

-¿S-kyress?-Preguntó extrañado al ver quién era la bakugan Ventus, pero en una forma humanoide.

El pelinegro negó varias veces con la cabeza para luego mirar seriamente a su hija-Suteichi te dije que no usaras mi overbike –

Ella palideció riendo nerviosamente con una sonrisa-Jejejeje… Y-yo… E-tto… Que…-Carraspeó un momento-Quería… Emmm… Yo quería… Emmm… Terminar más rápido mi guardia –

Soltó un suspiro-De acuerdo… Te la pasaré ésta vez –

-Hai-Asintió sonriendo nerviosamente.

El azabache volvió a mirar a Dan que se levantó del suelo, sonrió levemente – casi de forma imperceptible – y bajó de la rama de un salto-_"Demo… ¿Cómo?…"_-Se preguntaba mentalmente frunciendo el seño mientras caminaba hacia él, se detuvo al lado de su hija y le dijo sin mirarle:-Traje la de tu hermano mientras la tuya está siendo reparada, así tú usas la de él y yo la mía, ¿Bien? –

-Hai-Respondió sonriendo.

Él volvió a sonreír de forma imperceptible y siguió mirando a Dan-¿Quién eres? –

-Soy yo… Shun –

Dan abrió los ojos de la sorpresa-¿Sh-Shun?…-Le miró bien-¿Cómo es que…? –

-Eso quería preguntarte yo, ya que… Bueno… Se supone que… –

-… Tú y Drago están muertos-Completó Skyress fríamente.

Dan y Drago palidecieron al escuchar eso-Pero… Si estamos aquí… –

De repente, escucharon unos pasos, señales de que algo o alguien se acercaba, Shun y Suteichi sabían qué eran así que la azabache dijo seriamente:-Será mejor irnos oto-san –

Él asintió-Sí-Miró a Dan y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza-Ven –

Shun subió en su overbike con Dan atrás de él, siendo seguidos por Suteichi. Al llegar a cierto punto, la pelinegra encontró una igual solo que con detalles marrones en lugar de verde y se subió en ella, así ambos fueron más rápido, haciendo que Dan se aferrara al azabache.

-Maldición-Masculló Shun entre dientes.

Suteichi, preocupada, apretó ambas manos en el manillar-¿Vamos por aire? –

-No, sigamos por tierra-Ordenó Shun.

-Hai-Así ambos aceleraron.

-_"¿Qué pasa?… No entiendo nada…"_-Pensaron Dan y Drago.

Suteichi se colocó unos lentes de sol verde oscuro y aceleró, siendo imitado por Shun, la pequeña soltó un leve jadeo de sorpresa y le miró por sobre su hombro deteniendo la overbike-¡Detente oto-san! –

Él le imitó-¿Qué ocurre? –

-Hay una presencia bajo tierra-Miró el suelo-Diría que más de doscientos-Miró a su padre-¿Qué hacemos? –

Miró a Dan y lo vio entre confundido y asustado, su semblante no cambió y eso asustó al castaño, ya que el azabache seguía con ese semblante inexpresivo, miró sus ojos y los vio fríos, desprovistos de brillo. Shun volvió a mirar a Suteichi-Hay que ir por aire, pero cerca de la tierra, así nos escondemos por dentro del bosque pero sin tocar el suelo y no ir por el aire para que no nos vean-Ella asintió-Demo…-Dan, Suteichi, Drago y el Ventus de la más pequeña le prestaron atención, Skyress solo se mantuvo callada-Acelera lo más rápido que puedas, hay que llegar con los demás rápido-Dijo sombríamente.

-Hai-Asintió frunciendo el seño.

Ambos overbike se alzaron del suelo, para consternación del ojirojo, y ambos peleadores Ventus aceleraron lo más rápido que pudieron, Dan gritó un poco, pero fue callado por Skyress-Guarda silencio Kuso, si no quieres que nos encuentren –

-¿Quiénes?-Preguntaron Dan y Drago.

Poco a poco la velocidad fue aumentando – Dan pensó que pasando los 690 Km/H o más –, tanto que Dan tuvo que sujetarse bien. Llegaron a una entrada oscura que parecían alcantarillas y entraron por allí, había varias partes de metal sueltas causando que fuese parecido a una carrera de obstáculos, intentaban esquivar todo lo que se les atravesaba – habían vuelto a utilizar las overbike en tierra _**(N/A: Si así se le puede decir XP)**_ – pero iban tan rápido que tropezaron con una pedazo de metal haciendo que los tres cayeran inconscientes.

Quienes despertaron de primeros fueron Dan y Drago, al ver que los vehículos estaban echando chispas se alejaron, pero se acercaron a Suteichi y a su Bakugan y las movieron un poco-Hey, despierta-Le dijo el castaño a la niña.

Ella fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos azules y vio el rostro preocupado de Dan, intentó incorporarse y se tomó la pierna con una expresión de dolor-Mi… Mi pierna…-Pero inmediatamente dirigió su vista buscando a…-¿Y oto-san?-Dan también miró para todos lados, pero él y Suteichi encontraron a Shun bajo su vehículo-¡Oto-san!-Exclamó angustiada yendo a su lado como podía.

-Es-toy… Bi-en…-Dijo débilmente.

Dan se acercó e intentó mover el vehículo como pudo hasta que lo logró-¿Estás bien? –

-S-sí…-Intentó incorporarse pero puso una mueca de dolor-Bueno… N-no tanto… Creo que mis costillas están rotas…-Miró uno de sus brazos-Y casi no puedo mover mi brazo derecho –

-Los overbike no tienen arreglo-Dijo Suteichi mirando ambos vehículos-Tendremos que continuar a pié –

-Por lo menos ya estamos a salvo-Dijo el Bakugan de la niña, pero tenía una voz femenina aunque aniñada.

-Es verdad Taolian-Dijo Skyress de una extraña forma cálida.

Los tres se levantaron del suelo y empezaron a caminar: Suteichi cojeando, Shun como podía, y Dan ayudando a su amigo; de todos, el castaño fue el único que menos se lastimó, solo unos pocos raspones. Dan miró al azabache y notó como su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada y palidecía, escuchó un leve _Maldición_, y dedujo que era el pelinegro al ver la expresión de dolor que puso en el rostro.

Dan miró a Suteichi y notó lo seria que estaba, sin ninguna emoción, casi parecía un robot dispuesto a seguir órdenes. Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a un ascensor, se veía un teclado en donde la pelinegra escribió unos números conocidos por él: _22243_. Las puertas se abrieron y los tres entraron, Shun y Suteichi soltaron un suspiro, al parecer todo se había calmado. Ya iba a preguntar.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? –

-Eso te preguntamos nosotros-Le respondió Dan.

-Estábamos buscando el núcleo infinito por milésima vez pero no encontramos nada, luego un portal dimensional se abrió y nos arrastró hasta acá-Relató Drago.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Suteichi-Díganme algo…-Los otros cuatro le prestaron atención-El portal dimensional… ¿Era azul con morado en lugar de gris con blanco y negro?-Dan y Drago se miraron y luego asintieron dándole la razón a Suteichi-Tsk… Me imaginé –

-Significa que…-Hablaba Skyress.

-… El plan de Naga de abrir un portal dimensional a una dimensión alterna a la nuestra era verdad-Completó Shun seriamente.

-Así es…-Aclaró la azabache causando que Shun pusiera una sonrisa de lado en el rostro.

-Hmp… Me lo imaginé –

-¿Dimensión alterna?-Preguntaron confundidos Dan y Drago.

-Sí…-Asintió la llamada Taolian-Básicamente… Ustedes son de una dimensión alterna a la nuestra, y nosotros somos de una dimensión alterna a la suya… Claro…-Rió un poco-… Resumiéndolo todo, ya que no lo entenderían en la versión completa –

-¿Qué nos quisiste decir?-Preguntó Dan frunciendo el seño.

-Que eres un idiota-Respondió con simpleza Suteichi recostándose de una de las paredes del ascensor con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos cerrados.

Shun rió un poco-Ya Suteichi, déjalo –

-Eh… Hai… Oto-san…-Dijo bajando la mirada.

Dan notó algo en los ojos de Suteichi, tristeza, a pesar de parecer seria, recta e impenetrable, se notaba una gran tristeza y preocupación en sus ojos. El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, los tres salieron y una niña, en cuanto les vio, se acercó a ellos corriendo.

-Señorita, Shun-san, ¿Están bien?-Preguntó preocupada.

-Claro que sí Feli-Aseguró la azabache sonriendo-No somos ningunos debiluchos, además, solo era una vuelta de reconocimiento –

La niña suspiró más tranquila, medía aproximadamente 126,8 cm, tenía el cabello verde _**(N/A: Peinado como el de Fabia)**_, ojos también verdes y piel blanca, vestía con una camisa sin mangas morado y dejando al descubierto el ombligo y con el símbolo Darkus en negro en el lado izquierdo, chaqueta manga larga de cuero negro, una espada en un cinturón morado, unos leggins de cuero negro, unas botas un poco arriba de los tobillos de color negro, y vendas en las muñecas.

Empezaron a caminar hasta que Suteichi se detuvo de repente, miró por sobre su hombro a Shun y dijo seriamente:-Ve a la enfermería, yo puedo aguantar, demo… Tú estás peor que yo –

-N-no…-Sonrió nerviosamente-Tran-quila es… Estoy bi…-Puso un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

-Con que… ¿Estás bien? –

-Okey, okey…-Estuvo dispuesto a marcharse de allí, pero primero posó una mano en el hombro de su hija-Ve a la enfermería en cuarenta minutos, mientras tanto… –

-Hago lo de siempre…-Bajó la mirada-Ya lo sé…-Miró a la peliverde-Feli, quiero que me ayudes –

-Hai, señorita-Respondió la peliverde.

Ambas niñas se fueron, mientras que Dan y Shun también se fueron de allí pero por otra dirección, el castaño notó cómo su amigo volvía a respirar agitadamente, se preocupó, pero solo desvió la mirada seriamente-Estás herido –

No era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación, él asintió en respuesta-Así… Parece… _"Aunque… No por fuera pero sí por dentro…"_ –

-¿Tus costillas? –

-Sí –

-Auch… Que me acuerde… Creo que ya te había pasado, ¿No? –

-Cuando éramos niños creo –

-Oh sí… Fue cuando te peleaste con Koji, Jo, y su grupito; solo porque me molestaban, ¿No? –

-Sí, algo así –

De ésta forma se quedaron callados, pero Dan y Drago pensando solo en una cosa…

-_"¿Cómo regresaremos a nuestra dimensión?"_ –

_Continuará…_

* * *

_***Nagasa: La hoja de la katana**_

_**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, pero no esperen que continúe muy rápido ya que… Bueno… No puedo ni prender la computadora ni por dos segundos por el colegio _||||_**_

_**Como sea…**_

_DianaLauraHPFan:__** Me alegra que te haya gustado, créeme yo también espero lo mismo, como sea, aquí está el segundo capítulo, pero para Dan no será mucho de su agrado lo que está pasando en la dimensión alterna, créeme. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente.**_

_ShunXXAlice 4ever: __**Jejeje… Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, y Shun… ¡NO VAS A CREER EL SACRIFICIO QUE DAN...!, me callo, no voy a revelar nada... Oh... Y no te pongas a llorar con el capítulo cuatro ¬u¬. Neh… Vero… Créeme que no le vas a querer mostrar el cuarto capítulo a Julia ¬u¬. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente.**_

_Seddiette08:__** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, a pesar de que solo haya sido el prólogo ^^U jejejejeje… Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente.**_


End file.
